Who's in The Duke's bed?
by shit bruh
Summary: The Duke asks Mike to come alone to his house for a chat. Mike agrees unwillingly. And the chat goes somewhere unexpected. The Duke asks Mike for his body. Mike refuses saying it's gross. But the Duke then threatens to ask Chuck instead. Mike hates the idea of Chuck who he likes being with the Duke. The Duke couldn't be happier. WARNINGS: Yaoi, love triangle, multi fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Mike Chilton. Nice to see you again."

"Ha. Wish I could say the same to you, Duke." Mike says as he stops walking and stands a few feet below the Duke's throne.

"Oh Mike… Mikey, don't be like that."

Mike doesn't have time for this. He is supposed to be with the Burners, not entertaining the Duke.

"Don't call me that and act like were friends Duke. Now tell me what you want so I can leave."

"Ha, ha-ha. Oh, okay Mike. But you know I do love that attitude of yours." He points down at Mike with a grin.

"So what? I don't care. What I do care about is why would you call me down here? I have things to do. So, if I'm only here because you wanted to mess around with me, I'm leaving."

"Oh stop right there, Chilton! I'm not done talking to you." Now standing beside Mike the Duke wraps an arm around Mike's shoulders, pulling him close to his chest.

"I wanted to talk about that beautiful Mutt of yours." The Duke's voice is low and mischievous. Mike tries to pull away but the Duke's grip tightens.

"Oh no, not this again, Duke. We've been over this! I'm not giving Mutt to you! She's mine, so lay off." Again he tries leaving the Duke's grasp, only this time he succeeds. "See ya." Mike says, not even looking back.

"Oh yes, I know, Mike. I was just seeing if you would budge if I brought it up once more. But to no avail. You continue to say 'no'. Sad really."

Mike stops and turns around when he hears the Duke's words. "I am never giving her to you. Never. You know that." Mike's stare tells no lies.

What a wonderful look, the Duke thinks. Acting as if he isn't trying his hardest to get Mutt, the Duke moves on.

"Yes, I know. So let's talk about something else I want then."

"What? Hold on Duke! You were just trying to convince me to give up my car for like forever. Now you want to move on like she's nothing and bother me for something else?" Unbelievable. The Duke is simply a total jerk. "No way! I'm not dealing with you anymore. I'm sorry." Mike once again turns to leave, but the Duke's words stop him again. Forcing him to turn his head and stare at the Duke in disbelief. Did he really just say what he thinks he said?

"I want you, Mike."

"What?"

At Mike's silly response the Duke's laughter fills the space around them. "Oh, you know you heard me. I want you Mike."

Confusion and anger fills Mike. "No way! I will not work for you Duke! I am a Burner and only a Burner!"

The laughter stops, the Duke's face is no longer amused.

"No-no, you got it wrong, Mike. I don't want you to work for me. I want you as in your body. Oh, but the idea of having you work for me is something that thrills me to the core." The childish excitement is back in the Duke's voice.

A slight blush creeps its way over Mike's cheeks, but it doesn't last. "That's even worse! Why in any hell would I want to give myself to you?! That's disgusting, Duke. I'm sorry but I really have to go."

"Go where? Back to your friends? The Burners? Your little boyfriend, Chuck?"

Mike freezes at the last comment. "He's not my boyfriend! Chuck is only a friend, my best friend, actually."

"And that's why you feel even worse about liking him so much, right?" Excitement burns within the Duke. How he loves it when he's right and when he can use it to manipulate people; even the strongest.

Mike doesn't know what to say. Like Chuck? The idea makes his chest hurt a little and his stomach swirl because he knows it's true. What The Duke said was true too.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue, Mike? Or are you considering the offer after all?"

Mike comes back to as he hears the Duke's teasing. "Huh? No way. Why would I even consider such a thing?"

"Oh? Ah, well. I guess you're right, Mikey. Why would you ever accept an invitation to have a great time with me, the one and only Duke of Detroit?" Sarcasm is strong in his voice. "But whatever. You said no. There's nothing I can do to change your mind, so I'll have to ask someone else." The Duke pulls a face in mock pity and understanding before his mouth contorts into a grin; the excitement still running on high inside him, happy to finally be able to break Mike down.

"I'll just go and ask your best friend Chuck out. You wouldn't mind right? Since he's only your best friend." The Duke can't ask for a better reaction from Mike; the shock, horror, and disbelief written all over his face, it's wonderful.

"He would never say yes!" Mike claims heatedly. "And because he's my best friend I would have the biggest problem with it! Let him be used by you? No way! I would never allow that!"

"Ha-ha! Oh, but the final decision is ultimately up to dear little Chuck, right?"

Even as Mike's anger flows the Duke is still having the most fun. "Chuck does have his own charm to him. Cute, even. How he's always so scared, that's adorable. And how he tries his best even when that fear is high… it's absolutely a turn on to think how he would be in the sheets." Duke's smile widens.

"But it's not as thrilling to see what you would be like in bed. Would you fight? Play hard to get? Or will you be lost in lust? Moaning and begging for pleasure." The Duke's voice is overwhelming when he gets excited.

Mike looks around and sees the guards standing around like what he's saying is normal. Can it be that this brand of the Duke's crazy is a common occurrence?

"Okay Duke, that's enough! Shut up!" Mike has to keep it together but the Duke is doing well to push all his buttons, making it hard for Mike to keep his cool. He's glad the other Burners are not here to hear all this.

"Mhhhh?"

It goes surprisingly quiet between the two in the large throne room, the air thick. But for two different reasons. Mike's mind is heavy with suspicion, anger, embarrassment and confusion; while the Duke's side is filled with excitement, in both curiosity and sexual arousal.

Both of them make no move to break the silence.

But people can only last and not break for so long. Even Mike Chilton.

"Okay."

The silence is broken with Mike's voice, strong but unsure.

"Okay, what? Huh? You really need to be clearer, Mikey."

Ignoring the annoyance the nickname brings him Mike sighs and speaks.

"Okay, I will 'have a great time with you' as you put it, Duke." Mike's gaze goes down to the floor while the Duke's eye brows shoot up.

"ALLLLLRIGHT! This is what I'm talking about!" the Duke's arms spring up as he jumps from his tall throne and steps down to the same floor Mike stares at so intensely.

"Let's go." The Duke's order is given as he walks passed Mike down the red carpet.

Mike follows, being lead to one of the many rooms in the Duke's large house.

* * *

OKay so here I'm re-posting this edited. Not by me. But by Bramblerose4. They are really great and helped a lot with this. So maybe you should check out the stories on their account here. They have Motorcity fics. Which are really well done.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally. Finally. Finally! FINALLY! The Duke of Detroit finally has Mike Chilton! The leader of the rebellious gang, the Burners; the best friend of a certain blonde, and now, the man currently in the Duke's bed.

Though the Duke has many beautiful notches on his belt and he couldn't wait to add Mike to it, that wasn't the only reason he was looking forward to this little sleepover. Believe it or not Mike is special to him. Because Mike doesn't just make his pelvis pulse but his chest ache with romantic desires too.

It's so fucking fantastic how he now has the one and only Mike Chilton. Mike Chilton going down on the Duke Of Detroit bed.

"Hey Duke, so what are you waiting for?"

Mike's voice brings back the Duke to reality. "Heh. Can't wait huh? Okay then, let's begin." He is back to his original king-like ways.

"No, I didn't- ! unghh." Mike's protests are stopped by the Duke's touch.

An over looming aura makes Mike shudder under him. His breath glides over his skin gentle making it sting with pleasure. Gentle touches of his rough hands over Mike's side tickles his oversensitive skin. It all takes away his voice.

"Oh, Mike, your skin feels so soft, yet filled with these sexy scars. It's a delicious feel really."

The Duke's perverted words make Mike pulse with desire. But his mind screams, no! The Duke of Detroit is not someone you should be doing this with. But you have no choice right? You can't let Chuck be seduced by this fool.

But you won't be taken over. You can stay strong. Right, Mike? Haha. Wonderful.

"What are you doing Mikey? Are you over thinking again? Thinking about useless things when you can be suppressed in utter bliss."

"Ughmm~? No, I just ne-need to get this over and done with! So hurry up, Duke."

The Duke's snicker makes Mike twitch in fear.

"Oh really?" The touches are put on hold as the Duke speaks. "So you just want this to be over and done with? No affection, no gentle touches? You want me to be rough?" The Duke sudden touch squishes Mike's rib cage tight. A glimmer of pain leaves pleasure through Mike.

"Ah! No." Once again the touches are put on hold.

"Then what do you want Mike?" The Duke's voice is whispered into Mike's ear.

"I told you. I want you to hurry up."

The answer makes the Duke frown, displeased with it. Any plans on being kind and making Mike like it are set to the side without a second thought. "Fine."

"Let's just get this over with." His voice once soft, the teasing and arousing is replaced with a voice full of attitude and boredom.

Mike undresses to only his underwear before climbing up on the bed making things much easier. The Duke looms over him and quickly pulls the last of his clothing off. Mike gasps and tries not to cover himself with his arms. He keeps himself open for the Duke, desperately hoping he can be somewhere else; somewhere he doesn't feel like a plaything, somewhere he doesn't feel like a traitor to Chuck.

But he is here. Under the Duke. Thinking of Chuck.

"You have to get back to the Burners right Mike? So you want this to be done." The Duke rubs his arousal up against Mike's, making him take a sharp breath of air. "Ha, you say you don't want this yet your body is truly honest." He thrusts against Mike again hoping for the same reaction from him. Mike does and it pleases him.

"If you could stay this honest then maybe I could be a lot more loving." The Duke says sheepishly.

Mike only glares and starts to take control. "Shut up and let's finish." He does the exact same to the Duke, thrusting his cock against the other. The Duke is a little ticked at Mike's attitude but he can't say he hates it completely.

Mike continues to be in control and flips them over. He straddles the Duke's waist. Sitting above with his legs around the Duke Mike lifts himself up a bit, showing off his body. The Duke waits with impatient excitement. For a guy wanting to get this over and done with Mike is taking a while.

"Do you want to do it yourself or do you want me to loosen you up?" The Duke reaches out his hand going for Mike's lower half but is rebuffed by Mike's words.

"No, no, I can do this myself Duke." Mike says out of breath trying to keep his voice steady. His own arm moves behind him and with wet fingers, begins poking at his hole. Taking a breath Mike slides in the first finger. A strange feeling of curiosity and uneasiness shakes through him. He's never done this before.

Before this he is pretty sure he will never do this kind of thing with anyone; especially with someone like the Duke. The Duke doesn't care about him. He only likes Mike's body and how he disobeys him. Mike is only a challenge the Duke wants to solve. And Mike is willing to let him finish with him as long as it stops him from any future trouble.

"Oh Mikey is that finger really enough? You should let me do it. I'll make you weep tears of pleasure! Then you could get a taste of me."

Mike pressed another finger into himself ignoring the Duke trying to not make any sounds. The weird sensation he felt earlier is subsiding and he is starting to feel different. The two fingers rubbing inside him are starting to create a nice simulation. One that makes Mike want to rub harder and deeper inside himself. He adds another in.

With three fingers inside himself Mike moans. It comes out by accident, loud and full of pleasure.

The Duke puts a sudden hand on Mike's arm making him shudder. Mike opens his eyes wondering when he even closed them and looks at the Duke, who is grinning and gently rubbing a circle with his thumb on Mike's arm.

"Wh-aA-! unngh~ what?" Mike's voice rushes out all breathy from the Duke's shifting under him making him shove his fingers in deeper.

"Oh nothing, just think we should get this show on the road. Or, heh, in this case. Get you ridin-" The Duke's words are cut short from a sound coming from Mike's abandon clothes.

"Mike? Mike? Where are you, buddy?" It is Chuck's voice.

Mike feels the hot sensation freeze within him; while the Duke's interest is raised.

"Mike? Seriously where are you Mikey?" Mike can tell Chuck is beginning to get stressed the longer he can't hear Mike or anyone until Mike picks up his stuff.

"Shit." Panic rises inside Mike. He begins to pull out the three digits inside him when the Duke's grip on his arm stops him.

"Hey! Let go!" Mike's voice is hushed and annoyed. He just wants to get his stuff from the floor.

The Duke, not finding Mike's glare threatening, pulls Mike closer to him. Making Mike's fingers pull out fast and he falls on the Duke's large chest.

"What's your problem? Do you not hear Chuck calling for me?"

The Duke listens to Mike's complaints with an unamused expression. He jerks Mike even closer forcing their erections together.  
"Ah!" A sharp intake is heard from Mike.

"Yes, I heard, but don't you feel our 'little' problem down there?" The Duke hints, teasing Mike. He knows Mike is dying to talk to the blonde, but he doesn't want Mike to get distracted. He wants Mike to only look at him when he is in his bed. He wants to take Mike and make him beg to be with him.

What he doesn't want is Mike glaring and trying to talk to another guy.

"Listen here, Mike Chilton, when you're in my bed I want you to look at me. I want you to listen to me. And I don't want you trying to get out and talk to another guy." The Duke's usual sarcastic fun charming voice is serious.

They hold out a long stare but then Chuck's voice is suddenly heard again. The gaze is broken and before the Duke can stop him, Mike Chilton is headed for his stuff. Bending down naked beside the large bed Mike grabs an arm full of his clothes.

Chuck's voice has already stopped but Mike knows he can call him back. Looking for his underwear, he's having trouble locating them, he presses the talk button. Before he can complain, Chuck speaks.

"Mike? Mike is that you?!"

"Ye-s." A slight slur is heard from Mike when he finds his underwear. The Duke is holding them in one proud hand. The Duke lies on his side, fully clothed, except for his pants which are unzipped to reveal his erection. The Duke is smugly smirking at Mike's nakedness.

Mike curses at the Duke in his mind but then realizes he's still on the line with Chuck. Chuck's icon shines out in front of Mike, it's face blank, completely unaware of anything that's going on with Mike.

"Mikey are you alright? You just stuttered!" Chuck's loud anxious voice is fast and indiscernible, but Mike can understand it perfectly, because he knows Chuck.

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine Chuckles. And ha yeah I almost tripped." Mike's voice is steady and believable happy as his slides his pants on. He takes a quick look up at the Duke and his underwear.

Guess I go commando for a while huh? Mike thinks quickly.

"Oh, okay. That's a relief. But, hey Mike?"

Chuck sounds suspicious about something and that makes Mike uneasy. "Yeah buddy?" Mike can't stop thinking that he needs to keep what he's been doing with the Duke a tight secret. "Why didn't you pick up before? You couldn't be doing something that needs you to leave behind your stuff or take off our connection. So what's up?"

Mike knows if he freezes Chuck would be able to tell he wasn't telling the truth. "Oh yeah, was in the middle of a place where I couldn't talk. Sorry about that Chuck." Waiting for Chuck's reply Mike throws on his shirt and jacket.

He is all set to leave the bedroom but he needs to finish talking with the Duke. But first Chuck.

"No, I guess it's okay then. But one more thing." Fuck, Mike really wants to leave the silent hard stare that the Duke is directing at him. The Duke knows he can mess everything up just by making a sound. He can let Chuck know he was about to fuck Mike Chilton up the ass. Hard and with Mike liking it. But he also knows that if he does mess it up with Chuck knowing. Mike will probably not ever come back to the Duke's bed.

So the Duke of Detroit taunts Mike with his stare. Maybe a lick to his lips every now and then.

Mike's eyes also stare hard at the Duke but his mind is focused on listening to Chuck. "Weren't you with the Duke?" If that isn't enough to send Mike in to panic mode again the shit eating grin the Duke has on is really pushing one of his buttons.

"Um yeah, yeah, I was. Or, uh I am." The perfect act Mike had on his voice is broken and his words come out in parts. "You are? How come I don't hear him? He usually can't shut up!" Chuck jokes and usually Mike would be laughing but the Duke is right there. Pants open and hand lightly stroking his dick. "Oh ha-ha! I know but he's actually behaving. But he is really here."

The Duke's quick ways are put into motion and he is suddenly behind Mike. His mouth put to Mike's ear. He hears the heavy gold belt and chain jingle when the Duke had moved."Ohhh yeessss! I'm right here little Chuck!" The intensity of The Duke's voice didn't match the calm fun chat mood Chuck and Mike had going on.

"I'm right here behind, Mikey." It is hard to ignore the Duke's innuendo in his joke; Mike hopes Chuck doesn't get it. Or if he does he ignores it.

"Oh, alright. Well are you guys done talking? You were gone for a while Mike. We're getting worried." Chuck's voice tells Mike and the Duke that what the Duke said got to him, but he's ignoring it.

Mike can feel the Duke's beard tickle his skin. He can hear and feel the quiet laugh from the Duke. Paying more attention to the closeness of the two of them Mike forgets to answer. So the Duke does it for him.

"Mhhh, yeah. He's done here for now. He is heading out the door now. Don't you worry!" The Duke thrusts against Mike at the exact time he exits the chat; hanging up on Chuck. Mike quickly steps forward, away from the Duke and closer to the door.

"Well now that Chucky is out of the way. We need to talk about you leaving the bed so early." The Duke's red sunglasses shine as he waits for Mike's answer.

"Yeah well, I thought I shouldn't make my team worry." Mike acts like it doesn't bother him but he knows what this means. He knows what the Duke is getting at.

"You didn't finish it off with me. You have to come back to my bed another time soon." Mike sighs when the Duke states it.

"I know."

* * *

Well here is the second chap. :u Got help again. And will be for future chapters as well.


End file.
